Field of Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a scan driver and a display device having the scan driver.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels to display an image, a scan driver providing a gate signal to the pixels, and a data driver providing a data signal to the pixels.
In the display device, the scan driver and the data driver mount a driver IC in a method of a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip on film (COF) or the like. However, other methods are being researched in consideration of manufacturing cost or a size of a product. Particularly, a method of directly mounting the scan driver on a substrate using a thin film transistor without adopting the driver IC is being researched.
In order to manufacture the scan driver, a plurality of charges is accumulated on a data line, a scan line, or a gate insulator in the process of forming a plurality of thin film transistors. If static electricity exceeds a predetermined level in the scan driver during the operation of the display device, the static electricity destroys the thin film transistor in the scan driver, thus possibly causing performance degradation of the display device.